We will always be one
by Harrietann
Summary: So this is what I think should happen in series 3. I have been watching the series so far so everything is as realistic as possible. Eg: We know Dr. Whitewood isn't a threat anymore. We also know Maddy is in Canada not in Jana's ex pack. So this is the story of how Rhydian and Maddy finally become one but it isn't that simple- you're in for a roller coaster! Maddian included xxx
1. Chapter 1

**So this is what I think should happen in series 3. I have been watching the series so far so everything is as realistic as possible. Eg: We know Dr. Whitewood isn't a threat anymore. We also know Maddy is in Canada not in Jana's ex pack. So this is the story of how Rhydian and Maddy finally become one but it isn't that simple- you're in for a roller coaster! BTW I have set this about 2 months after season 2. Rhydian is 16 soon and Maddy will be 16 in a while. Both in year 11. Remember lots of maddian….**

Rhydian POV

A coward that is what I am. I say I love Maddy and I say I'm going to find her and then when I find out it isn't going to be as easy as that I chicken out. Maddy would have a plan if she was me, she would already be on her way to Canada but I'm not like that-I'm a coward. I sit there on my bed and all I can look at is the pictures of Maddy on my wall. "I miss you" I mutter under my breath…

Maddy POV

Canada was alright I guess. There are lots of woods to run about in but I have no one to run with. I can't go to school in case as my mum says "there could be another Dr. Whitewood" so I'm home schooled instead- my parents are pretty bad at being teachers. At first I thought not going to school was great but now I'm lonely and I have made no new friends. I thought this was a whole new start but I'm not even aloud to make friends. One thing I definitely hate is my new identity- Matilda Wright. I mean it is so not me.

I try not to think about Stoneybridge but it is really hard. I miss my freedom, I miss my friends and most importantly I miss my love- Rhydian. A tear rolls down my cheek. I always promise myself not to think about him but it is hard. My last couple of weeks at Stoneybridge was a whirlwind and I wish Rhydian had asked me out sooner. I had finally realised I loved him and when he did pluck up the courage to ask me out I was taken away. I always dream of going back to Stoneybridge because I want to know if Rhydian and I would have been a quick blitz or if it was to be a long lasting relationship. Maybe he has already moved on?

I keep thinking I could find out if I run away but I'm in Canada -I will never make it. I also know that where the cargo ships drop off in England is nowhere near Stoneybridge.

I jolt up from my bed and look up at the pictures Rhydian drew of me and him- "I miss you" I mutter under my breath…


	2. Chapter 2

**Rhydian POV**

I woke up to a ghostly mist outside my window. I stretched and then all of last night came back to me. "Coward" I said to myself in the mirror as I tied my tie. I sighed and dragged my bag downstairs. I grabbed a piece of toast and legged it outside before I had to make conversation with my foster parents. They are okay but after grounding me when I "nearly" ran to Canada, they have got on my nerves. "It's only a girl Rhydian" they would say, "plenty more fish in the sea love." They just didn't understand- Maddy and I had something in common with each other. It brought us together, a special bond that no one could break until two months ago when Maddy had to leave because of Dr. Whitewood.

I wish I could call her and say "Dr Whitewood is on our side now Maddy- you can come home", but I can't even do that because I don't have her phone number anymore. It's a pretty pathetic excuse but I am pathetic. Maddy had to leave her phone in case she was tracked on it. I tried eolas once but it was un-clear because of the seas that separate us and also it was upsetting because Maddy was crying about having to leave Stoneybridge. I daren't use it again in- case I can see clear and all I see is Maddy running around woods with someone else.

**Maddy POV**

I stretch my arms and gaze out of the window. Great- it's raining, I think to myself. Now I'm stuck inside all day. I pull my jeans and t-shirt on and then I slowly crawl down the stairs. "Morning Maddy!" My mum is always so cheery. I don't get it- we have lost our home and our lives and she still manages to act bright and breezy. She has laid out breakfast. At the far end of the table, dad sits reading the newspaper. I gulf down the porridge and then I walk up back to my bedroom. Mum has allowed me the morning off lessons because well she's the best!

I sit down and start reading my book New Life by Harrietann. I love books because they take me away. I must have drifted off to sleep because it has been 2 hours. I get up and walk downstairs. "Mum are we going to start English then or what?" No reply. That is strange. I go to see if my dad is in the workshop. "Dad are you there" I say as I walk down the front steps leading towards the garden. This is strange.

I decide to walk back into the house. Just as I am about to open the front door, something tugs at my shirt. It must be a plant I decide. I turn around to un- hook the shirt but it isn't a plant holding on… "arrrh", I scream but my legs are frozen solid.

**Oooh I'm cruel. Bit of a cliff hanger! Please review. New chapter tomorrow xxx Oh and cheeky little bit about my other fanfic New Life! Sorry couldn't help it..ahaha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I got a few comments saying cliff hanger was mean so I have posted this new chapter earlier than expected. Remember review and enjoy!**

PREVIOUSLY

_I turn around to un- hook the shirt but it isn't a plant holding on… "arrrh", I scream but my legs are frozen solid._

**Rhydian POV**

At the moment all I feel is guilt. I feel guilt because Maddy left. I feel guilt because Shannon had to end it with Harry to protect us. I feel guilt because Tom had to end it with Kay to protect a member of my pack (Jana). Shannon seems bright and breezy but I know she misses Maddy and I know she misses Harry. Tom is the same he misses Maddy a lot!

Oh god I think to myself- Jana's here. Not that I have got anything wrong with Jana but at the moment I really don't think Jana is ready for the human world. Well I mean she did just about loose it last week with Jimi, the K's and a dinner lady. After she lost her pack she is trying to rule the school. The K's aren't letting her though. I laugh under my breath at that. Jana has been very understanding though about Maddy. She doesn't bring her up ever and most importantly she doesn't try to steal her place in my heart.

When Jana first came I bombarded her with questions about Maddy but that was definitely the wrong move. "I don't know Rhydian" she snapped, "She never came to my pack- she must have gone straight to Canada." Poor Maddy in Canada, I think but maybe she's enjoying herself. I sigh and get back to my work.

**Maddy POV**

I don't scream again I just stand there trying to look relaxed and not bothered by the fact that my parents are screaming at the other side of the garden whilst a man tries to put them in his van. "You scream like a pathetic human, no a pathetic tame!" He spits at me whilst saying the word I despise the most-"tame."

I look up and down his body- I don't recognise him. "Do I know you then?" I say coolly. He laughs- "no but that doesn't matter." I look at my parents and a tier slips down my cheek. Don't look week Maddy,I think to myself. "So what do you want with my family?" He laughs again. "Well you see little girl there are a lot of wild woolfbloods in every country in the world and we all agree on one thing." I stare direct into his eyes. He was mid 40's you could say. "So what do you all agree on?" He doesn't even hesitate or laugh- "tames shall be destroyed!" I scream out as if I'm in pain- "noooo!"

He laughs and drags me across the garden and into the van. He shuts the door behind me and my family but then reopens it. "Hang on he says- think I'm going to have you shut up, it's a long journey ahead and I don't want you annoying me all the way." He points at me and laughs- "anything you want to know before you're seeing stars." My mum went first- "how did you find us?" He chuckles- "a wild wolfblood can sniff down a tame for miles." My dad doesn't ask anything. He sits there clutching his stomach. He must have been beaten up a bit. My turn- "where are we going?" He smiles- Stoneybridge. There is a big wild pack there. I think it is rather the perfect place for your deaths." He punches us in the right places and we start to flop to the ground. He closes the door.

I start to see stars but before I go completely, I can't help but think to myself -Stoneybridge- maybe I will get to see Rhydian before I die. I suddenly drop and all I see is darkness.

**OOOH- Stoneybridge- here we come. Please review. New chapter up by the end of today. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm way too kind. I'm updating already for you guys. I got a comment saying they are going to die if there is no update…and because I'm way too kind- there will be another chapter after this by the end of today. Enjoy!**

PREVIOUSLY

_"where are we going?" He smiles- Stoneybridge. There is a big wild pack there. I think it is rather the perfect place for your deaths." He punches us in the right places and we start to flop to the ground. He closes the door._

_I start to see stars but before I go completely, I can't help but think to myself -Stoneybridge- maybe I will get to see Rhydian before I die. I suddenly drop and all I see is darkness._

**Rhydian POV**

School went okay I guess but it was a bit of a drag. I started walking back to my house. I felt something grab my shirt. "Who is it?" I shout out in panic. "It's me, you idiot!" I turn to face Jana- "you made me jump Jana!" I say crossly.

She looks mad- "this isn't the time for fun and games Rhydian. You can't escape but you need to prepare yourself for a battle- a big battle." I look at her confused- "what are you on about?" She looks ahead- "Rhydian the wild woolfbloods are coming to put an end to tames. I said I'd rather die tame but my father has forced me to help him. I can't fight my father but I will try and help you as much as possible."

I don't know what I felt. I knew I couldn't hold off lots of wild wolfbloods. In many ways I felt glad that my misery would end with me in my happiest body- a wolf. The happiness drifted away and all I could think about is Maddy. "Jana this battle is only in Stoneybridge right?" Her face changed- "I'm sorry Rhydian but it is a worldwide thing." She walks off guiltily, leaving me to think.

So I'm never going to see Maddy again. She'll die alone in a country that was never her home. I turned to walk home but I had left it too late though because the wild wolfbloods were only a mile off Stoneybridge- I could smell them. I knew I was going to die very soon so I just laid there on the ground and prayed that Maddy had somehow escaped this.

**Maddy POV**

I wake up with a banging headache. My whole body aches. My hands were tied to my back so I couldn't attack the driver. I turned my body to face him- "why are you taking us to Stoneybrige for our execution?" He laughed- "Well I was going back down there to meet Alric and he insisted I brought your family with me down to Stoneybridge. He said you would prefer to die there than in Canada." I feel my wolf coming- "how thoughtful of him" I growl. "We'll be arriving there soon little tame. We are less than a mile away", he says.

I look out of the van window and I don't see any battle. "There is no battle", I say. He stares out towards the horizon- "the wilds must want to see who they have got before the executions."

He opens the van door and I step out- my family lay there still unconscious. "They will be awake soon little tame." I growl- "don't call me that!" I can't lunge myself at him though because my hands are still tied. I look around. There are a lot of tents set up. "I'm going to let you go but don't even bother running away because there are guards ready to rip your throat out at any moment." He unclips them- "go stand over there he says." He points towards a big gathering of tame wolfbloods that the wilds must have found across this whole area of Northumberland.

I walk over and all I see is him.

**Rhydian POV**

When the wilds came they got me before I could make a move. They tied my hands to my back. They took me deep into the woods and left me standing in a big group of tames.

A van pulled up and all I could see was Maddy. It can't be her can it? It was though.

"Rhydian!" She ran over to me and pulled me in for a hug. "I'm here", she says. I hug her back.

**Maddy and Rhydian are back but they aren't safe yet- they still await their execution. I promise you there is a big Maddian scene in the next chapter- PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised- new chapter! Thank you to all the wonderful reviews from ****Best WolfBlood Fan****, ****HowlingSpirit24****, ****wolf200****and Bianca. (They were recent reviews but also thank you to everyone else who reviewed earlier!) Enjoy!**

PREVIOUSLY

_"__Rhydian!" She ran over to me and pulled me in for a hug. "I'm here", she says. I hug her back._

**Maddy POV**

People are starring at us but I don't care. "I love you Rhydian" I say. I wouldn't normally say that straight away but by the looks of things we haven't got long together. He pulls me in and gently kisses me on the lips "I have missed you Maddy. I didn't think you would ever come back to me." I grab his hand and squeeze it- "see I said we would find each other." He pulls me in again for a kiss but this time for longer. I haven't ever kissed anyone before properly so I hold back but as soon as Rhydian presses his lips to mine it all comes naturally. Our lips fit like a dream.

"Maddy Smith! What is going on here?" I break apart from Rhydian to see my parents starring back at me. "Urrgh sorry, you to okay?" Rhydian laughs at me. "We're okay Maddy. We're going to get out of here!" They both have that determined look on their faces.

I turn and see Jana and I growl at her- I can't believe she's helping the wild wolfbloods. Jana just stares directly at me and winks. "What was that?" I ask Rhydian. He looks serious- "she's on our side Mads, don't worry!" I squeeze his hand again. "We are going to get out of here!"

**Rhydian POV**

The rest of the day passes like a whirlwind. Maddy and I just filled in each other about what the other one had missed. Oh I love her so much I think. We're not given any dinner and then at 8pm we are told lights off and to bed. There are lots of tents- big 10 mans to small 2 mans. They won't let me but this is supposed to be our last night so why can't I spend it with Maddy.

I walk over to the "officials". I look at them direct in the eye- "Does it matter who we sleep with in the tents?" They laugh- "do what you want lad it's going to be your last night." I stroll off.

I see Maddy with her parents. I'm all nervous, what will she say? Maddy separates from her parents and comes to me. "Hey Mads. This is a bit awkward but would you want to spend your last night with me?" It all spilled out a bit too fast.

"I would love to Rhydian." With that she grabs my hand and I lead her to our own tent.

**OOOH Maddy and Rhydian are back together. Next chapter will be about inside the tent! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SO I'M SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES BUT THINGS JUST CAME UP AND ALSO I HAD A BIT OF WRITERS BLOG. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ALL FORGIVE ME XX**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**PREVIOUSLY**

_"do what you want lad it's going to be your last night." I stroll off._

_I see Maddy with her parents. I'm all nervous, what will she say? Maddy separates from her parents and comes to me. "Hey Mads. This is a bit awkward but would you want to spend your last night with me?" It all spilled out a bit too fast._

_"I would love to Rhydian." With that she grabs my hand and I lead her to our own tent._

_…_

MADDY POV:

In the tent are two thin blankets and nothing else. Talk about nightmare camping trip I think to myself.

Rhydian sits opposite to me and leans forward, observing me as if I was an artefact that he was trying to understand. I let him for a while and I thought that even though I am going to die tomorrow I am the happiest I have been for so long.

Rhydian and I are in a tent together but I'm not too bothered because I trust him. I also believe what will be, will be. I don't particularly want to do anything rash seen as I'm still 15 but it is our last night so maybe….

...

RHYDIAN POV:

I can't take my gaze off Maddy. I have always been afraid to love. The odd girl used to flirt with me but I always backed away because I believed love drags you down.

I didn't want to be having to do something that I don't want. I'm a free spirited person- I could never be tied down. However, Maddy is different. I don't feel tied down. Now that I have embraced love, I understand.

I invited Maddy in the tent just to get to know her even more, catch up on her life. We only have a night left but I'm not going to pressure her.

The tent door suddenly opens and a torch shines in my face. I cradle Maddy so they take me first.

The wildblood looks at us deep in thought. "You lucky beggars have 1 week. One of the leaders daughters." He scratches his head and then carries on. "one of them anyway has a daughter Janie or was it Jane, I don't know but she's fallen ill so all of the wildblood's are helping her and so all executions won't be possible until things 'ave calmed down. Just thought I'd tell youse."

Then just like that he goes. I can't help but laugh. My old friend Jana is still on our side. She's pulling out all the guns this time. She probably ate something wrong on purpose to make herself sick.

I turn to Maddy and hug her. At least I don't have to worry about our last night.

Things are finally looking up, just a bit. Maddy and I have one week and the rest of us wolfbloods have one week to think of a plan.

GAME ON WILDBLOODS!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Authors Note- IMPORTANT!

AUTHORS NOTE

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

I really want to carry this on but at the

moment I am having no reviews so I'm not

sure anymore L

If you want me to carry on please review!

Thank you xxx


End file.
